Spoiled Sneasel
by Dragonartist
Summary: Lyanne the sneasel and Carla her trainer learn to get along


Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lyanne lays sprawled across her fluffy pillow, sleeping the day away as usual, when her owner and a few other people arrive at the doorway of her room. She lazily acknowledges them by looking up at them, they appear upside-down.  
"Lyanne, my brother came back to visit us and guess who he brought." her owner, Carla, grins.  
Lyanne rolls her eyes, she can guess, and she's not surprised when the male weavile walks around the corner to join his trainer. Lyanne scowls.  
"It's your favorite playmate, Lyanne!!" her owner exclaims, fully oblivious to Lyanne's dislike of his presence.  
Weavile leans against the wall and smirks, probably because they are the same age, siblings even, yet they are so different.  
Carla's brother whispers something to Carla, something she nods to, and then walks over to Lyanne. "I want to give you something." He holds out his hand and Lyanne takes the shiny claw-like object from him.  
Lyanne looks at the shiny object, she feels a strange power emanating from it.  
"It's a Razor Claw! Aren't you excited! One more level and you can be a weavile, just like your brother." Lyanne's owner beams at her, Lyanne could care less. She likes being a sneasel; right now she's smaller and faster than her brother, why even the score? Lyanne wraps her claws around the Razor Claw; she doesn't want it yet she can't let it go, weird. She ignores it...for now.  
Carla's brother whispers to her again and waves, they're leaving again.  
"Oh, ok. Bye! Hope we see you again soon!" Carla calls, waving as both brothers wave farewell to their little sisters while they take to the road again to do trainer...stuff.  
Lyanne's not even sure what trainers do and doesn't really care.  
"Lyanne, I can't wait till next week! I'll be ten years old, old enough to be a trainer." Carla grabs Lyanne in a bear hug, barely lifting Lyanne's 2' 11" frame off the floor, "It's going to be so much fun!" Carla pulls back and looks Lyanne straight in the face, "Just us two, battling together to become stronger as a team, catching new pokémon friends." Lyanne lands on the floor, she's been dropped, "But not until my birthday." Carla skips out of the room, humming a nonsense tune, leaving Lyanne alone...again.

Lyanne sits on her pillow, an unwilling attendant of her owner's, now trainer's, birthday party. Piles of colorful gifts tower over the room and her owner squeals in delight. Lyanne winces at the barrage of ripping that assaults her ears as her trainer unveils the gifts given to her.  
Most of it is pokémon merchandise like dolls and clothing, some of it's supplies that she could take with on her trainer journeys, and one box contains several kinds of designer poké balls.  
Lyanne's trainer squeals again and runs over to hug Lyanne, "Isn't this exciting! We can finally go on our adventures. Tomorrow we can go to the lab and get my pokédex and then it's on the road from there."  
Lyanne feels her ribs being compressed, _Squeeze me any tighter and I'll show you how 'excited' I am to leave home..._ she thinks as her trainer releases her from the hug of death and runs over to her parents to thank them for their gifts.  
Lyanne falls over backwards on her pillow and remains asleep for the remainder of the party.  
Afterward, Lyanne's trainer pulls out a poké ball, Lyanne's poké ball, and recalls her.  
Lyanne hates her poké ball; it's boring and uncomfortable. She sulks for the whole entire time she's in there. She's called out, and appears standing in the local pokémon laboratory. She sighs impatiently.  
"Here's my starter, professor. Can I get my pokédex now, pretty please?"  
The old geezer in charge comes over and picks Lyanne up off the floor, inspecting her.  
Lyanne growls at him slightly, letting him know she's getting ticked off.  
"Hmm. Your sneasel appears to be at the required level, level five. You may start with her if you wish." he replies.  
Lyanne's trainer squeals happily, an awful high-pitched sound, and hugged the professor, "Thank you so much!" she runs over to Lyanne who holds out her paw, stopping her trainer from reaching her.  
Her trainer flails around a little then stops, looking defeated.  
"Here's your pokédex, young miss." He hands over a shiny pink and black device.  
Lyanne's eyes sparkle, she loves shiny objects.

A little later...

_Back in the poké ball, ugh. Why must I travel around like this? I can walk on my own two feet, lemme out already._ Lyanne's poké ball rocks slightly inside Carla's pack.  
Carla is oblivious to the fact that Lyanne wants out.  
Lyanne continues to rock the ball, eventually succeeding in breaking out. Lyanne appears standing next to a surprised Carla, "Yes!! Sweet freedom!" she screams in her sneasel language.  
"How did you get out of your ball?" Carla asks, digging around in her pack for Lyanne's ball. She finds it and holds it up, "Alright, Lyanne. Back inside."  
Lyanne folds her arms stubbornly and dodges the red beam the ball shot at her.  
Carla put one hand on her hip while holding Lyanne's poké ball with the other, achieving a cute but frustrated look, "Get back in the ball, Lyanne." she repeats more sternly.  
Lyanne sticks her tongue out in a taunt and dodges the beam again.  
"Stop it, Lyanne!" Carla screams, firing the beam rapidly and making the sneasel dance to avoid it.  
Another trainer watches from a distance. He can tell this is a young trainer with little or no experience. His staravia sits next to him, preening her feathers calmly. He smirks as he walks up behind Carla, "I don't think your sneasel likes her poké ball."  
Carla spins around, startled by his sudden voice. "But she has to go back in, how else will I carry her." she pouts, obviously ignoring the 'don't talk to strangers' rule.  
He gets a rather confused expression, "Pokémon _can_ walk by themselves." he raises his arm and his staravia flies to perch on it, "Starla here hardly ever goes into her ball. She much prefers the fresh air and sunshine."  
"Starrravia!" she agrees.

Lyanne stares at this new trainer, he seemed much more authoritative than Carla, someone she could respect. She glanced around her, spying a shiny rock at her feet. She picks it up and runs to the other trainer, giving it to him.  
He takes it, bewildered, "...? Uh, thanks, I guess..." _I'm no expert on sneasels but I think this one likes me for some reason._  
Lyanne nods as he takes the rock and walks back to Carla grudgingly. Carla is livid about the exchange, "How come you never give ME presents? I'm your trainer!"  
Lyanne flinches at Carla's anger and embarrassing the male trainer, "I think you should try getting a few gym badges. Your sneasel doesn't seem to respect you as a trainer yet." he kneels down next to Carla, "Prove to her that you know your stuff. Win some battles, earn some badges."  
"But I want to do contests..." Carla mutters.  
"Ribbons then. But you still need to raise your sneasel."  
He stands up and Lyanne stares up at him, _Is this what Carla's brother is like? If he is, my brother is so lucky..._  
The male trainer turns to leave, "I hope you and your sneasel can work things out. I'm sure you'll make a great team down the road. Maybe we can even have a friendly battle someday" he nods farewell and walks away down the path.  
Carla just stands there next to Lyanne, watching him go. After he was completely out of sight she turns to Lyanne, "Wanna go find some trainers to battle?"  
Lyanne shakes her head and motions wildly with her paws, 'No'  
"Ok, then! Let's go!" Carla smiles and skips off, completely missing Lyanne's message. Lyanne grudgingly follows her trainer, _She better find some weak trainers..._ she broods to herself as Carla leads them through some tall grass.


End file.
